


Spotlight

by EmptySighs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptySighs/pseuds/EmptySighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan is not new to this. He is used to Minseok’s silence. He is accustomed to how Minseok takes his time to weigh his words before letting them out.</p><p>Minseok is no stranger to Luhan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotlight

It’s already thirty minutes after ten o’ clock in the evening and Minseok is still not home.

Luhan sits patiently in front of their small made dining table, constantly checking on his phone for any messages. He lifts the cover off the pot and sways his hand over the lid, checking if the soup still has its temperature, but the warmth that has been there minutes or hours ago is already gone. He sighs and brings the pot back to their kitchenette.

Luhan has his back at the door as he waits for the soup to come into a boil again, when he hears the sound of the door being opened. A smile spreads across his lips as he feels the arms snake around his body and a head placed on his shoulder lightly. “How was your day, love?” he turns off the stove and brings the cover back to the lid.

Minseok doesn’t answer; he simply unwinds his arms off Luhan and takes the casserole back to the table.

Luhan is not new to this. He is used to Minseok’s silence. He is accustomed to how Minseok takes his time to weigh his words before letting them out.

Minseok is no stranger to Luhan.

It has been like this lately, ever since the first night Minseok went home with tired eyes that didn’t even look at Luhan, with arms loose enough that he could run away, and with heart heavy weighed down to the ground along with what seems like everything. They eat with unsaid words hanging in the air and the clinking sounds of the utensils.

Luhan finishes first, leaving the table after reminding Minseok to eat more. He heads to their room and readies two sets of pajamas and comfortable white shirts that they usually sleep in. He lays them on the bed before fishing for their towels hanging behind the door. He proceeds to brushing his teeth before stepping in the shower and adjusting it to the temperature that Minseok loves and needs right now.

Not long after, he already catches his lover's silhouette behind the frosted glass. He steps to the side to make room for Minseok. They are still silent and it’s fine. Luhan knows that there is something Minseok wants to talk about and he is willing to listen regardless of how long Minseok is taking to put his words together.

Minseok stays under the sprinkler, while Luhan retrieves the shampoo off the rack. He turns the smaller man's body to his direction, taking the other’s head away from the water. He lathers the shampoo on Minseok’s head, massaging on the slightly shorter man’s locks.

Minseok has his eyes closed and for the first time tonight, he finally speaks. “Do you think I will ever make it?” his voice is apathetic, yet Luhan knows that there are more emotions behind it. “I’ve been training longer than that new kid who will soon debut.”

Luhan knows when his lover is having a moment like this, it is better to just listen. Giving his ears and full attention to the center of his universe. “He’s confident looking, and he is really good at dancing…” he reaches for the loofah and suds it with the vanilla scented body wash. He lightly scrubs on Minseok’s neck, waiting for the man’s next words. “He’s really good at communicating with the other trainees, too. I don’t know. He is like the complete opposite of me. Everyone’s got their eyes on him. Sunbaenim said that I dance as equally well as him, but they don’t think that I will be able to carry myself to the spotlight, if I won’t start believing in myself.” He continues with the scrubbing.

“Lu,” and that’s the cue. Luhan stops his hands and looks at Minseok who now has his eyes open. “It’s not like I want to be introverted. I want to show them that I can do it, too.”

“I know.” Luhan nods, going back to what he was doing a few seconds ago. “You just need time to get yourself together and only you know when it is.” He feels Minseok’s chest heaves under his hands. “I know that when that time comes you will be able to let yourself out. You just got to believe that you can do it and stop over thinking things.”

Minseok leans in closer, their chest almost touching. Some of the shampoo and the foam shift to Luhan, but he doesn’t really mind. They move closer to the sprinkler, letting the warm water run through their frames.

“And who cares if they got their eyes on him. You have a loyal fan right here, who will always listen to you no matter what. A fan who will always watch you dance and sing, even if it’s midnight and the neighbors are all asleep. A fan who doesn’t mind if your hair is untidy on mornings and got a trace of drool on your face.” Both of them chuckle and it makes Luhan’s heart at ease to see Minseok smile for the first time tonight. He can't help but drop a kiss to Minseok's forehead --one that lingers.

“You got a fan who loves you truthfully and will always believe in you.” He drops another kiss on Minseok’s nose. “A fan who will never give up on you and will help you to get back on your feet.” Lastly, he brings their lips together. It’s just a short kiss, chaste yet profound. “You got a fan who doesn’t treat you like the center of the crowd, but rather the center of his entire universe and I hope that fan is a reason enough for you to start believing in yourself.”

Minseok wraps his arms around Luhan and rests his head on the cradle of the taller man’s neck. “I love you.” He murmurs, against skin and water droplets. “I’m sorry.”

Luhan nods, “You don’t have to be sorry.” He coos while drawing circular patterns o his lover’s back. “I love you, too. so please be okay.”

Minseok hums in response.

They stay under the water until they are completely free from soap and shampoo, enjoying the silence that they are both used to.


End file.
